wolf_haleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Domo23
Domo23 is the first single released and fifth track from the second studio album Wolf of American recording artist Tyler the Creator. The music video was released on February 14, 2013, along with a preview of the music video, Bimmer. Earl Sweatshirt, Domo Genesis, Taco Bennett, Lionel Boyce, and Jasper Dolphin also make guest appearances in the music video. Music Video The video follows Tyler playing a wrestler named "Fookie Bookie" as he fights against a wrestler played by Domo Genesis in a wrestling ring as Fookie gets beaten up his opponent and then by a overweight wrestler until he knocks him out and constantly spits into the other wrestler's face until he finally spits into his palm then slapping him, leaving Fookie to be the winner. The video then switches to "Bimmer" as Tyler (Wolf) is seen riding around on his bike and BMW with Salem as the video ends with Wolf tapping her on the shoulder and proceeding to slap him in the face. Lyrics Sick to my motherfucking tummy Bitch must think I’m a motherfucking dummy Because I dress bummy, bitch think I’m broke Bitch, I ate one roach and I made a lot of money Popping since Bastard, Clancy is my slave master Thanks to them crackers, my pockets are fatter than excess shit that’s weighting on Jasper I’ve never popped a bottle, but I’ve fucked a couple models in Europe Yup, and a couple of them swallowed Meet me half way, bitch I’m going all in And I never pull back, shout-out to my nigga Taco Hook Fuck that, Golf Wang Fuck that, Golf Wang Fuck that, Golf Wang Fuck that, (Golf Wang!) x3 2: Tyler the Creator So, a couple fags threw a little hissfit Came to Pitchfork with a couple Jada Pinkett signs And said I was a racist homophobic So I grabbed Lucas and filmed us kissing Feelings getting caught, it’s off, I’m pissing You think I give a fuck? I ain’t even stick my dick in yet (No homo. Too soon.) And while y’all are rolling doobies I be in my bedroom scoring movies Still, I’m sounding like a fucking newbie Suck my dick, motherfucker, sue me Mom got a new whip so she could scoop me A year ago, I ain’t have no hoopty Four story home, gotta climb eight sets of stairs Just to see where my fucking roof be Hook 3: Tyler the Creator Wait a God damn second I’m tripping balls, David Beckham Will fall cause shit’s going down Just like Rodney King’s swimming lessons Now me and Justin smoke sherm and been talking ’bout freeing perm And purchasing weapons naming them and aim them in One Direction (wait a minute) It sounds like midgets in a God damn speaker Every time you play this shit loud But that’s just me trying to get milk now Instead of grunts from a God damn cow Hit me on my beeper while Captain Hook sucks my Peter Pan camera, repeat procedure And when the beat drops, have a God damn seizure Hook